Tales and Tragedy
by StaticeKagerou
Summary: An inevitable tragedy destroys the tales of a group of children, leaving a lone girl behind. She's left only with the power to relive their tales and hope to re-write their futures...
1. Memories

**This is an Outer Science fanfic, requested by YukiGirl21. Sorry I took so long before starting to write this...it's the Holiday Season so I wasn't able to start immediately.**

**So, this story might be 3 to 5 chapters long, depending on how it goes. It might also contain other events before it actually reaches the "Outer Science" part. This chapter serves as an intro for the story (or something like that)**

**I'm not sure if this story okay but I hope you'll like it. :) (I'm only a beginner so, I'm not that good in writing these fics yet)**

* * *

_"If I never dared to walk into that simple world of theirs again, would their lives have gone any better?"_

A lonely girl was there, standing in the middle of the park, under the summer sun which supposedly symbolizes 'happiness'. In her mind, there's a question that she asks herself, although deep inside, she knew the answer.

Silence filled the area as she stared at the man clad in black and yellow...the man that took everything from her.

"Oh...that's right..." the girl broke the silence as she spoke in a monotonous way. "If _he_ didn't find me, I wouldn't be able to experience that kind of happiness..." She looked at the boy in front of her...

"Tell me, why did you ruin it?"

"Happiness?" the boy scoffed. "Happiness is just an illusion...a thing that humans made up to forget their loneliness. But in the end, everyone is alone...like that girl who jumped off the building. She wanted to give the three of them this thing called "happiness" so badly that she caused them to feel even more lonely...she made them _feel happiness then __**left**_. She was just lonely like them, but chose to hide it through making them feel happy. _Happiness blinds people._ It's pathetic, actually. Humans fight so hard for this thing that's easily taken away from them."

As the boy finished speaking, she wanted to protest, but her mind was filled by memories of the past..._memories where they were still with her_...

* * *

_August 15th, 11:21pm Mekakushi Dan's Base_

"So-sorry I'm late..." Momo said as she was catching her breath.

"What happened? Accidentally used your powers again?" the blonde boy said with a smirk.

"It's fine, Momo. You may take your seat. Here, have some water. We were just talking about our plans for today." said Kido.

"Thank you." Momo said as Kido gave her a glass of water. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I suggested that we should go on a piknik at the park today~" said the cyber girl.

"And after that, you can help me find some new books to read!" Mary said excitedly.

* * *

_August 15th, 11:30pm Park_

"Look! We're nearly there!" Ene pointed at the park from the other side of the cell phone screen.

"There! It's quite shady over there. Let's stay under the tree." Kido led the way.

As they were walking, Mary noticed that Konoha seemed a little sickly. She wanted to ask him if he was feeling okay, but Momo suddenly grabbed her hand and asked her to sit beside each other.

* * *

_August 15th, 12:01pm Bookstore_

After eating, the group agreed to go back to the park at 12:30pm and went to the nearby stores. Konoha went with Shintaro and Ene to the gadget store to buy some stuff for Shintaro's computer. Kido went with Kano to whatever store he's going to so she could keep an eye on him. Hibiya didn't want to go with either of the two groups so he went with Mary, Momo, and Seto to the bookstore.

"Ah! This one looks good!" Mary said as she browsed through the books.

"Uhm, Mary? I think we should pay for these already." Momo suggested.

"Oh, sure. I'll have this one too." she grabbed a notebook with a combination lock on it.

"What do you need it for?" Seto asked curiously.

"Oh...uhm...ah..." Mary looked at the wall, hoping to come up with something to change the topic. Then, the wall clock caught her attention.

"It's almost 12:30! Let's hurry up and go back to the park!"

Seto carried everything that Mary bought and they hurriedly walked out of the store.

* * *

_August 15th, 12:30pm Park_

"I guess we're the first ones to go back here..." Kido said to Kano as they waited for the others.

"Kido-san~!" Mary said as they went near the two.

"Where's onii-chan?" Momo asked.

"I'm not sure...maybe they'll come back soon." Kido replied.

As Momo looked at the direction of the gadget store, she saw her brother helping Konoha to walk back to the park. She told the rest of them and they ran towards the two to ask what happened.

"H-He suddenly fell while we were in the store..." Shintaro said as Seto helped him bring Konoha to their spot at the park.

_"I-It's happening...again...no...__**NO!**__"_

* * *

**That's all I've got for now. In the next chapter, it'll start with Kuroha's point of view until both chapters meet at "Outer Science" (I guess it's better if I give a whole chapter for that one). I will write the next chapter next year (hopefully before the classes resume). Advanced Happy New Year~! :)**


	2. Haze

**I finally got the chance to update this! Sorry it took so long before I made this chapter. I just wrote this at school so I'm not sure if it's good.**

**Oh, and I changed my mind about the Kuroha's POV thingy. I didn't want to rush the story (and I couldn't write it well because I had a different idea in my mind) so I wrote this one first.**

**Don't worry, for the next chapter, I'm really going to write Kuroha's POV, and maybe I'll lead the story to Outer Science after that. (Sorry, I'm too talkative XD You may go on and read my fic now~)**

* * *

The only snake that she never wanted to use...it was about time that it served its purpose. Afraid that she'd be alone again, Azami set forth to create a never-ending world. She didn't want to lose the people that she loves the most.

"I didn't think that time would come when I'd need to use you..."

She used one of her snakes to create a pathway to the never-ending world, kind of like a portal concealed in the summer haze. Then, she used another snake to make this world look like a mirror of the outside world. Finally, it was time to use _that_ snake so that the world would be "never-ending".

After she finished creating a never-ending world, she had waited and waited but they didn't arrive. She felt nervous and uneasy so she went back to their house and checked what was happening to her family.

"Dear?" no one answered. The house looked empty, but it seemed like it was well-maintained. She walked around the outside of the house, trying to figure out what happened...until a tombstone lying under a big tree caught her eyes. That certain tree had a special meaning to her...it was where she and her husband took an oath to live together. On the tombstone, the only scripture visible was "-hiko". It was then that she had confirmed the truth that she wanted to deny.

"W-We promised to live t-together...but I let you die without me by your side..." the girl burst into tears as she knelt in front of the tombstone. "T-this is my fault... If I had just gotten back sooner, we would've spent more time together..." she held onto the tombstone as memories of _him_ flashed in her mind. "I'm so sorry... Tsukihiko, I love you."

A few moments later, she decided to go back to the never-ending world without seeing her daughter. She thought that Shion might be mad at her and she wasn't ready for it. So, she just watched over her from the never-ending world. She also found out that Shion married a human and was about to give birth.

(Human) Years later, Mary, Azami's granddaughter, was already three years old (30 human years) and Shion's husband was already dead by that time. Unfortunately, she also had a weak body like her mother. She always got sick because she is more human than her mother or grandmother. Her grandmother's blood was poisonous to her 3/4 human body. One day, both Shion and Mary died of sickness. Shion's body couldn't hold on any longer while Mary's condition worsened...

It was her birthday...it was Azami's birthday... She didn't want to lose the only people her husband has left her. She only had one plan in mind to save them... She brought the two of them in the never-ending world, but what happened was worse. They both died again and again, no matter what Shion did to try and change the events.

Azami felt bad because they were suffering more because of what she did. She finally went and talked to Shion for the first time in centuries. But instead of what she expected her daughter to say to her, this is what she said:

"Long time no see, mother. I know that you don't want to lose us. But if father and I went with you to this world before he died, you would've seen us die again and again... Kurobi told me about it. I'm sorry for making this selfish request but, will you save Mary? Knowing that she would live on is enough for me." she smiled and hugged her mother. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright, mom. Goodbye, mom, Mary. I love you..." she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, and she smiled for the last time.

Azami knew that she had to fulfill this last request of her daughter, and there was only one way to do it. She gave one of her snakes to Mary so that she could leave the never-ending world and break the loop where Shion and Mary die. This would also help Mary regain her health so that she wouldn't have to suffer from illness. However, this snake was also the one that Azami used to create the loops in the never-ending world. She had to give it to Mary immediately that's why she didn't have the time to remove the effect of the snake's power on that world. The absence of that snake caused a disturbance on the balance of the never-ending world, causing it to repeat the events on someone else who die in pairs on that day.

Mary went back to the real world alone, thinking that what she saw were just in her dreams the night after her mother died. Although she could remember the last time that her mother died in the loop; she was protected by her mother from the other children and died after using her ability to turn people to stone.

She went to her mother's room, finding a diary on the bedside table. She opened it, hoping that she would read her mother's thoughts that she doesn't really hear all the time. As she flipped through the pages of the notebook, she saw a letter at the last page, with blank pages between the last entry and the letter.

_"My Dearest Mary,_

_ I'm so sorry for having to keep you inside our house. I only did it to protect you. Ever since my mother left us, I started to hate the future. But at the first time I saw you're smile, I came to love the future and the world again. Someday, when you're ready, I want you to be able to love these things too. But for now, I must protect you. I hope you'll understand. I love you._

_ Your mother, Shion"_

"I love you"...seeing these words, tears started to spill from Mary's eyes uncontrollably. She never understood what the things her mother did meant. She thought that maybe, the best thing for her to do was to stay in that house...a lone house in the middle of the forest...

* * *

**Weeeee~ My story is going backwards~! XD *hint* The roller coaster is soon to reach its peak... Get ready for a bumpy ride~ mwahahahaha!**

**lolz XD Okay, I'll stop now XD I'm not really sure how this 'ride' would go, but I hope I'll be able to give you a good one.**

**Shion's the one who's always saying touching words to her family. XD Oh, you'll know what "Kurobi" is in the next chapter. XD**

**Thank you for reading~!**

**P.S. If you don't mind, please leave a review or something so that I'd know what you guys think about the story or the way I write or whatever you want to say. XD Thanks~!**


End file.
